Niñero por un día
by AsH HewLett
Summary: El reconocido superhéroe, había pasado por mucho en su vida. Había derrotado a enemigos que lo superaban en tamaño y fuerza. Pero nada lo prepararía mental y físicamente para pasar un día a cuidado de un pequeño bebé, por ordenes de su mujer. One-Shot/Splendid x Lammy/Humanizados.


**_Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends es propiedad de MondoMedia. _**

* * *

**_Niñero por un día_**.

* * *

El reconocido súper héroe, aquel que se ocultaba tras la máscara de un periodista común y corriente. Era poderoso, llegando incluso a sobrepasar la fuerza de su rival peli rojo. Fuerza sobrehumana, un encanto propio de un modelo de pasarela, en conjunto con un carisma único. Lo volvían, según él, el hombre perfecto. Pero de todos los atributos que Splendid tenía, ninguno de ellos se podría comparar con su determinación. Y si él decía que podía cambiar aquel asqueroso y mal oliente pañal, lo haría.

―Bien veamos. Según Lammy tengo que lavarte las pompis. Ponerte talco y luego el pañal. ¡Sera muy sencillo!― su olfato desarrollado lo hizo caer al suelo rompiendo de paso una mesada en donde su mujer ponía los productos para la higiene del bebé, al intentar sostenerse inútilmente.

―¡¿Qué demonios comiste?!― Quiso saber sintiendo como la bilis acariciaba sus papilas gustativas. Su hijo poso sus ojos color lila en él para luego mostrar una mirada tan triste, que él tembló al darse cuenta de su error.―¡No,no,no,no!¡No llores!

―¡Buaa!― Toda la ciudad de Happy Tree Fiends, tembló al escuchar aquel ataque poderoso que liberaron los pulmones del hijo del famoso héroe y de la reconocida diseñadora de modas francesas.

El niño desde que nació, demostró tener unos poderes fuera de lo común, pero al darse a conocer su padre. Muchos entendieron a la perfección, por que la genética se presentaba en aquel retoño de ojos lilas y cabello azulado. Además, fuera del tema de los ojos, el pequeño era una mini copia de aquel atolondrado sujeto.

Ser padre fue una de las emociones, más enormes que alguna vez Splendid pudo experimentar. Aun recordaba cuando se pasaba prácticamente todo el día observando embobado la enorme panza de Lammy, mientras que esta se quejaba de la ridícula voz que él implementaba al dirigirse a su bebé.

Juraba que jamas podría agradecerle a esa mujer, por tal obsequio. Su hijo era una bendición y estaba dispuesto a matar con tal de protegerlo a él y a su madre. Pero cuando lloraba, daba a revelar el verdadero motivo por lo cual sus padres decidieron abandonarlo cuando él apenas podía reconocer su entorno. Si él en su niñez fue como su hijo de llorón y poderoso, cualquiera lo abandonaría.

El llanto aumento, al igual que los objetos de vidrio de la casa disminuían con brutal rapidez.

Inútilmente el fuerte hombre intentaba hacer que se calmara. Mientras lo mecía de aquí para allá por el living, que para ese entonces estaba hecho todo un desastre, torpemente.

―¡Vamos!¡No llores!―pedía suplicante. Si su mujer llegaba a ver a su niño, con rastros de lágrimas cuando llegara, juraría que él, por muy súper héroe que sea, las pagaría muy caro.

Es que su mujer hacía temblar al más rudo ser… ¡He inclusive el rudo de Flippy le temía!¡Ni que decir de Splendon´t, que cada vez que la veía huía como una niña miedosa!.

Oh, sí. La esquizofrenia de su mujer, la podía hacer actuar como un conjunto de amor, y de un momento a otro, convertirla en un demonio con figura de mujer.

 _"―_ _¡Si mi hijo llega a tener alguna herida, sea emocional o física!¡Te castro, cabrón!¿Me has escuchado?―"_ El solo recordar lo que le dijo antes de salir, hizo que su frente se sombreara. Pero una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien, al recordar lo que hizo luego de que él asintiera temeroso _"―¡Esta bien, cariño!¡Les traeré algo lindo cuando vuelva!¡Los amo!"―_ Y luego de eso lo había besado con una ternura que lo dejo desorientado.

Definitivamente, lo que decía Mole tenía mucha razón: Su mujer era una bipolar. Pero a pesar de ello la amaba. Y ella era la razón por la cual en esos momentos, tenía a ese niño entre sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

Batallando por intentar ponerle el pañal, mientras su hijo le lanzaba patada tras patada. No se dio cuenta de cómo uno de sus pies descalzos pisaba una textura suave y cálida. Su piel se erizo, mientras él palidecía ante el terror.

―¡Por favor!¡Debes estar bromeando!― alzo su pierna, sin querer mirar aquella cosa maloliente. Su hijo dejo escapar una risita divertida, en donde un par de encías sin dientes se mostraba en su plenitud.

Splendid miro a su hijo con sus ojos entrecerrados, por debajo de su antifaz color rojo.

―¡¿Te parece gracioso la desgracia de tu padre, niño?!― Como respuesta recibió un tierno pero doloroso, golpe de un muñeco de hule que su hijo tenía en su mano regordeta. Una risita divertida escapo de su boca, mientras unas pocas burbujas de saliva escapaban de sus labios pequeños.

Derrotado, cubierto de talco para pompis y loción para bebes, sin mencionar aquel pañal usado que se posaba sobre su pie derecho, Splendid se dejo caer al suelo derrotado, en una pose que se mostraba como si hubiese sido golpeado cinco veces seguidas por Splendon´t y Flippy juntos. Mientras que a su lado, su hijo, apenas un infante de siete meses de edad, que con dificultad podía sentarse por sí solo lo miraba con una sonrisa tan triunfante y arrogante, que él se pregunto si estaba en frente de un bebé o de un enemigo inteligente.

Definitivamente, tras ver a su heredero, el joven hombre se dio cuenta de que, Lammy no solamente le había heredado sus ojos, sino aquella inteligencia manipuladora de la cual era poseedora aquella encantadora mujer.

Pero él era un héroe, no se dejaría vencer. Si pudo ganarle a Splendon´t con facilidad, y quedar en un empate con Flippy, podría cambiar un pañal sucio, mal oliente y sobre todo mugroso. Pero esta vez, aunque lo odie de admitir. Él necesitaba ayuda, y para eso debía hacer una llamada.

Tras dejar a su hijo sobre la alfombra, sin nada más que una camisetita que tenía una simpática ardilla en su pecho y bajo la mirada de halcón de él. Marco el número de memoria.

Se escucharon tres sonidos, antes de que una voz del otro lado se escuchara. Pero para sorpresa del héroe, no era la voz temerosa y amable de su amiga, sino una muy diferente.

 _―_ _¿Quién mierda es?―_ Si, Flippy estaba de muy mal humor, y eso se notaba al tan solo contestar de esa manera el teléfono.

―¿Acaso se te acabo la miel, oso repugnante?― Bien ese apodo el militar se lo había ganado ante su brutalidad para luchar. En verdad él lo comparaba en repentinas ocasiones con un oso enfurecido que protegía su miel.

― _¿Acaso a ti te robaron las bellotas, ardilla miserable?―_ Que él fuera bueno en el vuelo, no significaba que se mereciera ese apodo tan ridículo. Respiro con rudeza, soltando un suspiro sonoro. No tenía tiempo para pelear normalmente con el militar.

―Mira, Flippy. Necesito hablar con Flaky, es un asunto urgente― Hubo un silencio del otro lado del auricular, antes de que una risa siniestra se escuchara del otro lado.

 _―_ _¿Dime para cuando tienes tiempo para que te maté?. Estoy libres el Martes, ¿Te parece bien?―_ Splendid golpeo su frente contra la pared, hasta el punto que sintió como el cemento se separaba de la pintura y la dejaba caer al suelo con rudeza.

―Solo quiero preguntarle algo― intento hacer que el militar flexionara. Pero conociéndolo ya había cavado su tumba a tan solo llamar al teléfono de su amiga, que a su vez, era la esposa de ese militar.

― _Muérete pervertido. O mejor dicho…Te mato yo―_ Tras unos minutos en silencio Flippy volvió a agregar― _Mira… ella no está aquí. Acompaño a la gritona a comprar productos de limpieza…_

―Mientes. Petunia ya hizo su compra de la semana ayer, me pidió ayuda para que cargue los camiones que llevaban sus cosas―Splendid, sonrió astuto. Pero se gano una severa ola de insultos del otro lado.

 _―_ _¡Escúchame héroe de pacotilla, me vale una mierda si me crees o no!. ¡Flaky fue a hacer las compras, y me dejo a cargo de mi hija, no sé como carajo se coloca este estúpido traje de bebé!¡Y si no dejas de molestar, juro que te clavare mi navaja, en lo más profundo de tu ser!¿Entendiste?―_ Y tras eso le corto. Splendid suspiro derrotado.

Flippy podía ser un gran amigo y compañero cuando no estaba molesto. Pero cuando la cólera lo habitaba podía ser un maldito bastardo. Al parecer, él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Miro a su hijo de reojo, que lo miraba con una clara mueca de molestia. Tendría que llamar alguien más. Busco en su agenda por unos momentos.

―Mmm…Veamos… Flaky: Descartada por tener un novio celoso, que posiblemente podría matarme. Flippy: Descartado por ser un maldito desgraciado, que prefería mil veces comer abono a ayudar a "su mejor amigo"― Pensó herido con una mano en su pecho, autoproclamándose como tal― . Lumpy: Descartado por estúpido. Splendon´t: Descartado por marica. Sniffles: Descartado por ser un acosador psicópata que quieres mi ADN para crear copias mías, y cada vez que lo intenta, grita a toda garganta: _¡Todo sea por la ciencia!―_ Tras unos segundos en silencio miro hacia los lados en busca de algún objeto no identificado, que ese friki pudiera depositar en su casa. Estaba a salvo― Petunia: Descartada por gritona. Handy: Descartado por ser el marido de la gritona. Mole: Descartado, él odia a los niños. –Tras varios minutos en silencio, solo le quedaba una opción. Giggles. Sabía muy bien que su novia, le había prohibido estrictamente hablar con ella, o siquiera salvarla de alguna de sus muertes. Todo esto gracias a la fama de rompe corazones, que aquella mujer tenía sobre la población masculina de la ciudad. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder su pellejo por ello.

Derrotado cayó al suelo mientras su bebé lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la alfombra. Splendid, pudo jurar que lo vio negar decepcionado. No era su imaginación, ese niño no era nada tonto.

―Si te crees la gran cosa. ¡¿Por qué no te vistes tu solo?!― El infante dejo mostrar una clara mueca que fácilmente se podría comparar con un:" _¡¿Me estas retando?!"_

Una mirada maliciosa, idéntica a las que mostraba Lammy cada vez que mataba a alguien, se dejo mostrar en esos ojos lilas, que eclipsaban los de su madre.

Tomando aire, en sus pequeños pulmones, aquel niño soltó un llanto que fácilmente le hacia una competencia a los gritos que daba su madre cuando estaba embarazada de él y con sus hormonas alteradas.

Splendid, pudo ver como varios adornos sobre las estanterías y los que estaban sobre la mesa de la tele, explotaban ante tan repentino grito. Su hijo tenía sus poderes, de eso no le quedo duda, al esquivar la rustica mesa que salió volando cuando el niño lloro con más ganas, y frotaba sus pequeñas manitos regordetas contra sus ojos lagrimosos.

Se protegió los ojos cuando unos adornos de vidrio hecho trizas golpeaban su cara. Los sillones se levantaron del suelo cuando la criatura golpe sus manitas hecha un puño contra la alfombra.

―¡Cálmate hijo!― intento tranquilizarlo Splendid pero fue inútil. Y su paciencia infinita estaba terminando.

A pesar de tener solo meses de vida su niño, la luz de sus ojos, intento tomar su andador que se encontraba a un lado parado, inerte. Y se lo lanzo en plena cara mientras chillaba molesto.

―¡Ya me canse!― grito intentando que toda su ira terminara en sus puños cerrados a cada lado de la cadera, y no en el suelo rompiendo la tierra en dos― ¡Escúchame bien, mocoso!― Lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y lo sacudió un poco.―¡Tu mamá no está, yo soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar!¡Por lo que cierra la boca y mantente callado!¡No tengo ni puta idea de cómo se cambia un jodido pañal, por lo que o te quedas quieto o de encierro en tu cuna hasta que me aburra!―Él al contrario de lo que esperaba, su hijo le mostró una sonrisita sin dientes que él se mantuvo desconcertado por unos momentos.

El ruido de la puerta al ser tirada con brusquedad de una certera patada, hizo retumbar sus oídos. Mecánicamente su cuello hizo que su cabeza se girara hacia allí, temblando al sentir como una energía negativa irradiaba la persona que lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se toparon con esa mujer demonio, que se encontraba con la cabeza baja mientras sus bucles alvinos se movían con fuerza en el aire, dándole el aspecto digno de Medusa.

―La…Lammy…―balbuceo temeroso mientras abrazaba inconscientemente a su hijo que al ver a su madre y la futura paliza prometida para su padre, enseño una expresión de felicidad, y estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia su mami.

Ella se movió con el sigilo de un fantasma hasta que se poso a su lado. Splendid tembló, ante el único ser que lo podía matar sin ni siquiera él poner defensa. Con cuidado ella tomo al niño y lo deposito sobre el sofá, mientras besaba su frente con ternura. Pero aun cabizbaja.

Le dio la espalda a su hijo, mostrando ante su esposo una expresión que lo helo en su lugar. Sus ojos mostraban un color sombrío, mientras que sus cabellos nuevamente se volvían a mover como si fueran serpientes venenosas.

¿Acaso , había vuelto a aparecer?. Era mejor que este él, a enfrentarse con esa mujer molesta.

―Dime mi amor…― su voz sonaba idéntica a la de un demonio, que dulcificaba su veneno con una voz femenina― ¿Qué pensabas hacer con nuestro hijo, cariño?― cuando ella trono sus dedos y su cuello, lo supo: Estaba jodido.

Si algo que enfurecía a la pacífica y simpática Lammy, era que le hicieran algo a su hijo. De esa manera solo lograban que la adorable ovejita inofensiva que era, se convierta en una leona furiosa que protegía a sus crías.

Una sola patada, fue suficiente como para que su marido saliera volando por la ventana llevándose consigo gran parte de la pared de cemento y algunos muebles. Lo observo hasta que pudo ver como un punto azulado callera en algún lugar del frondoso bosque. Si moría no era su problema, aparecería como nuevo en unas horas. Se enderezo bien, como si de una peleadora profesional se tratara.

Miro a su hijo, y con una expresión melosa lo abrazo a su pecho.

―¡Mi vida! ¡Mami te trajo muy bonitos trajes para ti!.¡Pero primero debemos limpiar este traserito sucio!― dijo divertida mientras su bebito le dedicaba suaves besitos en su nariz respigada.

Luego el idiota de su marido, se encargaría de ordenar el desastre que había en el living.

Definitivamente jamás dejaría a Splendid solo con su bebito.

Jamás.

* * *

 ** _Saben, aún no recuerdo el motivo, por el cual estos dos comenzaron a gustarme. Me agradan mucho esas personalidades que puedo llegar a crear a raiz de lo visto en la serie. Por lo que estos dos son oficialmente, mi segunda pareja favorita! jaja xD_**

 ** _Hace mucho, le prometi este one-shot a CornPie. Ella me regalo uno de esta parejita que me encanto, pueden ir a leer sus historias si lo desean, escribe fantastico! :D_**

 ** _Otra cosa, hace mucho, cuando termine de escribir "Demonic Love", una adorable escritora de aquí, me pidió que haga una continuación de esta pareja a luego de que esa historia llego a su fin. Ya saben, como una continuación de ese fic, pero con ellos dos de protagonistas (Interactuando con los otros, claro esta)._**

 ** _La idea me gusto mucho. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer un one-shot, de todas maneras. Pero si ustedes lo desean, puedo hacer una historia larga de eso. Por lo que estaria enormemente agradecida, si ustedes contestan simplemente esa duda._**

 ** _¿Leerían una continuación larga de estos dos, a raíz de "Demonic Love"?_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D_**


End file.
